


Abnormally Warm (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

by Halfn



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfn/pseuds/Halfn
Summary: Reader has Pyrokinesis, making his body temperature a lot higher than a normal person.





	Abnormally Warm (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has Pyrokinesis, making his body temperature a lot higher than a normal person.

"There's a malfunction in the tower," Tony said as he hugged the big jacket he was wearing closer to himself.

"As if we couldn't tell," Peter angrily muttered, head sticking out of the layers of blankets surrounding him. Tony sent him a warning glare, not in the mood for Peter's, or anyone's sass, for that matter.

"As I was saying," another glare, "there's something wrong with the heating system and air conditioning. Bruce and I are trying to fix it, but it might take some time," the sound of everyone's groaning filled the room at that. See, the tower had been freezing for the past few hours, and the temperature just dropped more by the hour. If it continued at this rate, it'd easily get colder inside than outside.

Bruce got up this time, "To keep warmth, we're going to team up two and two or more," he explained to the rest of the team. 

"I'm teaming up with (Y/n)," came from Natasha.

"What?! Not fair," Tony piped in, "he's my son, so we're teaming up," putting a gloved hand on his son's warm shoulder as he glared in Natasha's direction.

"What if we let him pick for himself?" Steve suggested, snuggling closer to a shivering Bucky, "Bucky and I are sticking together, so just keep us out of this."

"Same goes for us," Wanda said, referring to Vision and herself.

"Okay," Bruce said, "That leaves me, Tony, Sam, Natasha, Thor, Loki, Peter and (Y/n)," he pointed to every person when mentioning their name, but quickly retrieving his hand as to not freeze it off.

"How about Thor and Loki - " Tony started, before Loki interupted him, "Not happening," as he shook his head.

"Fine," Tony exclaimed, getting annoyed, "what about Sam and Loki?" Looking over at Sam for an answer.

"No, I'd rather freeze. I can't be around that guy for that long. I can only take Loki in small doses."

"You're so dramatic," Loki said

"Says the guy that killed over 80 people in one night because he didn't get his way," Sam threw back at him.

"That's it -" 

"Enough." Steve broke in, stopping Loki in his tracks, "Bruce and Tony, Sam and Thor, Natasha and Loki, me and Bucky, Vision and Wanda and lastly, Peter and (Y/n). Anyone wanna argue?" No one did. So they all teamed up, huddling together.

"Why can't we just stay at Mr. Barton's house again?" Peter curiously asked Tony.

"Because, he doesn't think we can survive without him -" 

"Because we can't," Natasha said prying a blanket away from the God.

"Which we can," sending Natasha a look, "so we're not going to ask for his help." He answered him.

"Speaking of help, Tony let's go," Bruce got up from the couch looking absoloutly ridiculous in the layers of clothes he was wearing.

It was getting late, so most of the teams had scurried off to their own. Steve and Bucky had been the first to leave saying they were going to their bedroom to 'get their blood rushing', meaning sex.

"You okay?" (Y/n) asked his team mate.

"Yeah, just cold." 'Just cold' was an understatement, he was a shivering mess, he could not stop shaking.

"You're shaking, give me your hands," (Y/n) put his own hands in front of Peter, palms up.

The brown eyed boy looked unsure, before reaching for him with trembling hands.

(Y/n) put their hands together and held them tightly, rubbing Peter's hands with his thumbs.

He raised them to his lips, blowing warm air on them, before holding them close again.

"Better?" (Y/n) looked up at Peter, his own warm lips still touching the other's cold hands.

"Yeah, thanks," Peter whispered, "can we got to bed? I'm getting tired," he said a little louder this time, looking off to the side as (Y/n) continued to warm his hands.

"Sure. Your room or mine?"

They had decided to spend the night in Peter's room, where (Y/n) was currently sitting and waiting patiently for Peter to come out of the bathroom. It took some time, but he eventually did. He came back to (Y/n) sitting on his bed in a very comfortable looking shirt and some pajama pants, head hanging low as he was reading something on his phone. Once he noticed that Peter was back he looked up at him and gave him the prettiest smile Peter has ever seen. It was a sight.

"Finally, I thought you froze to death or something in there, I was getting worried," he joked, putting his phone on the bedside table, gesturing for Peter to join him on the bed.

Peter shyly sat down onto the bed, still bundled up in blankets. (Y/n) laid down on his left side, holding his arms open, "come here," he told him.

Normally, Peter would have hesitated, but (Y/n) was abnormally warm, and warmth was exactly what he needed right now. He didn't hesitate bitch. He abandoned all but one blanket and laid down, leaning into the other's warm arms.

(Y/n) held him close in his arms as he reached for the covers to put over them. He pulled Peter closer, running his hands over him with such lenity. Letting his fingers ghost the hairs on his neck, running them gently through his hair. Dragging his hands up and down Peter's back oh so carefully, as if he was scared to hurt the other.

Peter snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth he provided. He let out a happy sigh, smiling lightly to himself.

(Y/n) continued to let his hands wander, pulling Peter closer every now and then. 

"Try and get some sleep, yeah?" He whispered into Peter's soft brown hair before he leaned back, placing a light, tender kiss on his forehead.


End file.
